1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having a handlebar, and in particular, relates to a straddle-type vehicle including a handlebar cover.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in a straddle-type vehicle, a meter unit including a speedometer and the like is attached to a handlebar. For example, in JP-A-2005-119392, a handlebar cover for covering the handlebar and a meter unit are integrally assembled. The handlebar cover in JP-A-2005-119392 includes a front cover for covering the handlebar from the front and a rear cover for covering the handlebar from the rear that are mated with each other and joined together with a screw. The meter unit is fitted to an opening formed on top of the rear cover.
However, in the handlebar cover disclosed in JP-A-2005-119392, the screw is exposed to the outside and therefore has insufficient protection. For example, rainwater may collect around the screw and cause the screw to rust. In addition, because the screw is fastened from a rear cover side, the space for a meter display (such as a speedometer display) in the rear cover is decreased. A large space for the meter display is preferable from a viewpoint of visibility so that a rider who moves his/her attention to the meter display can immediately recognize a vehicle state.